Broken And Beautiful
by Undesired Results
Summary: Liason A/H - Betrayed by those they held close, Jason and Elizabeth's paths intertwine when he stumbles upon the boxcar, in the dead of winter, near death. Two broken hearts brought together by chance, can they let go of the past to create a future together or will they get sucked into the trappings of old love once again?
1. Shattered Hearts

**Title:** Broken and Beautiful  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family/Romance

**Chapter One: **Shattered Hearts

Bundled up for the cold winter weather, Elizabeth Webber makes her way through the town on foot, needing to get to the local diner where her boyfriend is currently residing. She knows that he's been having a rough time since his return, but she couldn't help wishing for a way to get through to him. Her sister, Sara, has been successful in getting him to open up, making her thankful that someone is. She even got Lucky to agree to have dinner with her, a walk down memory lane, sort of, and she couldn't wait to get started. The fact that he's willing to spend some real time with her, Elizabeth was more than ecstatic.

"Elizabeth, hey, care to join us?" her best friend, Emily Quartermaine, greets her as she walks into the diner, currently sitting with their mutual friend, Nikolas Cassadine.

"Um, sure, just for a little bit," Elizabeth smiles slightly, taking a seat with them, she still has a few minutes to spare. "Lucky and I are going to Eli's for dinner."

"That's great," Emily boasts. "That's really great progress, Liz, you should be over the moon."

"I am," Elizabeth assures, turning to Nikolas, her boyfriend's brother. "This is good, isn't it, Nik?"

"For your sake, I hope so," Nikolas gives as his only reply to the situation, knowing full well that his brother held no intention of truly fixing what remains between the two of them.

"Thanks," Elizabeth replies, trying to keep the hope, but her smile faltering at the look on Nikolas's face. "Anyway, I better get up there, I'm sure he's waiting for me."

"Good luck," Emily offers with a smile, watching as Elizabeth smiles back before making her way up the stairs, turning her attention to Nikolas soon after. "What was that all about?"

"Lucky isn't Lucky anymore, Emily, you have to see that by now," Nikolas says like it was blatantly obvious. "As much as I want them to fix what's been broken, this whole situation reminds me of what happened between me and Sara, and you know how that turned out."

"I..." Emily wanted to deny it, she wanted to chastise him for saying such things but, deep in her heart, she knows he's right. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"Unfortunately, there's really nothing we can do, but wait for it to play out and be there for our friends if they need us," Nikolas sighs before rising to his feet, handing Emily her coat. "Come on, Elizabeth won't want us around if it goes south. You know how she gets."

"Yeah..." she replies as she glances at the stairs, her heart hurting for her friend as she slides into her jacket. "I guess you're right."

Mentally saying a small prayer for her friend, Emily walks out the door with Nikolas, truly hoping he's wrong and the two will be able to mend the damage that's been done to them. When Lucky had supposedly died in a freak accident, Elizabeth had been utterly destroyed, she barely smiled or enjoyed herself at all. When he was returned, the damage had already been done to Lucky at the hands of the witch Helena, leaving them to pick up whatever pieces remained, the best they knew how.

For the most part, Lucky's okay, nothing too permanent has been done to him and he's been moving on fairly well. The only downside to that is that it seems he's been moving on as far away from Elizabeth as he could get. They have both been trying a way to fix their relationship, but nothing has worked thus far. She just hopes that dinner at Eli's will do the trick and they'll both remember why they fell in love in the first place. Unfortunately, however, fate's is not so kind, as Elizabeth gets to the apartment and finds the door slightly ajar. Pushing open the door, Elizabeth's heart shatters within her chest at the sight of her sister and boyfriend in a heated tryst.

"Lizzie," Sara blurts out in shock, quickly covering herself with the blanket. "I...I can explain..."

"Save it," Elizabeth snaps, slamming the door shut before quickly turning away from the room, cursing herself for not seeing it sooner.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Lucky exclaims as he tries to keep the blanket around his naked form. "Please, it's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Seriously, Lucky?!" Elizabeth snaps as she whirls around to face him. "It's not what it looks like? What the hell else could it look like?!"

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Lucky says quickly, inching his way over to her. "Sara...she didn't...it was all my fault..."

Slapping his face to shut him up, Elizabeth glares at him with tears frozen in her eyes, realizing what she should have known all along. This isn't her Lucky. This isn't the boy she fell in love with and nothing she did would change that. She had heard stories about Emily's brother, how he had changed after his accident, just realizing that this was a lot like that. Lucky's accident was the fire in his apartment and the man that returned from that accident is no longer hers. Knowing that, knowing he was no longer the boy she fell in love with, didn't help the anger she felt towards her sister. Sara didn't have the same excuse. She's fully responsible for her actions. The fact that she trusted her even a little is what pisses Elizabeth off to no end. To think that she could rely on her sister even a little...what a fool she must be.

"Don't," Elizabeth snaps, glaring at her sister as she walks out to stand behind Lucky. "Don't you dare defend that backstabbing slut to me."

"Lizzie!" Sara pleads with her, needing her to understand.

"Go to hell! Both of you mean absolutely nothing to me!" Elizabeth snaps, spinning on her heels, sick of having them in her sights. "I don't ever want to see either of you ever again!"

Storming out of the diner, she's thankful that her two friends were nowhere in sight, knowing she couldn't bear for them to see her like this. Trudging through town, Elizabeth escapes to the one place she knows she'll get the privacy she so desperately needs. Walking through the snow-covered trees, Elizabeth finds her way to the abandoned boxcar in the middle of nowhere, carefully climbing up to sit on the edge. As she takes deep steady breaths, Elizabeth can feel herself relaxing, the tears flowing freely as she stares out at the beauty that exists before her. This is truly it. The end of Lucky and Liz. After all the fighting and pleading, this is where they end. Elizabeth Imogene Webber is officially all alone once again. No boyfriend. No sister. No one.

* * *

.

* * *

The cold didn't really bother him as he worked his way back to Harbor View Towers. No. The cold didn't even register past the bullet wound in his abdomen, the blood trickling down the length of his body, making its way to pool in his shoe. As the pain threatened to pull him into unconsciousness, Jason Morgan knew that he had to get off the streets, there's no telling if someone followed him from the meeting point. Arriving at the Towers, Jason silently made his way to the elevator and up to the penthouse level, needing to get to Sonny. Needing his friend to know about the ambush and where they'll go from there before he gets checked out by the doctor.

"Jason, hey, man," Johnny O'Brien, the guard on Sonny's door, greets him when he gets off the elevator. "How did it go?"

"Bad," he replied plainly. "Sonny in?"

"Yeah, go on in," Johnny says as he pushes open the door for him.

Walking into the penthouse, right away Jason could sense that something wasn't right, eyeing Sonny as he sat on the couch. From his demeanor, Jason could tell that something had happened, he just couldn't place what it was. Sonny asks all the right questions in regard to the assignment he had been sent on, Jason suppling answers in short sentences, trying his best to figure out just what the hell was going on with Sonny.

A part of him considered that maybe he was in one of his episodes, but that couldn't be right. Nothing traumatic has happened recently to send him in a downward spiral. Then, as if by fate's design, the answer comes walking down the stairs in nothing but Sonny's shirt. His girlfriend. Carly Roberts. The shock on her face was evidence enough that his worst assumptions had indeed been correct.

As the blank mask falls over his face, Jason turns away from the scene unfolding before him, unable to stand it for a moment longer. Yanking open the door, he ignores her pleas as she begs for him to stay, to work things out because she had simply made a mistake and they could work past this. They had to. Only that wasn't about to happen. Not ever. The moment she fell into Sonny's bed is the moment she no longer exists in his world. All those promises they made, the future they were to have together, all of it burnt to ashes right before his eyes.

Johnny watched in silence as Jason made his way onto the elevator, an uneasy feeling taking hold of him as he hears an argument escalating within the penthouse, the look on Jason's face not helping any. As the doors shut, Johnny's eyes fall to the floor, his breath caught in his throat when he sees the unmistakable sight of blood trailing from the penthouse to the elevator. He's been hit. A part of him wanted to believe he was heading to the doctor's, but the realistic part of himself knows that he's not.

Just as the argument between him and Carly gets heated, Sonny yanks open the door, throwing her out before shutting it firmly behind her. He knows the reasons why he did it, but he knows that it's going to take a lot to get Jason to see at he does. Carly would destroy his friend and Sonny wanted to rid his life of that blonde. Running one hand down his face, Sonny's gaze drops to the floor, his eyes following a clear blood trail that stops just short of the carpet, right where Jason had stopped. A small puddle of blood right where he had been standing before another trail leads back to the door. He's been shot.

"Jason's been shot," Sonny informs Johnny once he yanks open the door to come face to face with the guard. "Get the men together and find him. _Now!"_

Given confirmation, Sonny shuts the door once again, his heart tightening at the fact that his best friend has been shot and walked away from him instead of asking for help. As Sonny places a call to places he thinks Jason would go to for help, his hope deflates when they all respond with the same response, Jason wasn't there. He'll give it a little while longer before he calls them back. Giving Jason enough time to get to one of those places. If they still don't know anything about Jason, he'll get into a car and search the streets himself. This is his fault and Sonny will be damned if he lets Jason die because of a simple indiscretion.

Jason wasn't sure where he was heading as he walked through town, he just knew that he couldn't go anywhere Sonny would look for him. The very thought of seeing Sonny again sends a distasteful amount of bile to surge up his throat, burning it as he stifles it back down. No. He had to find somewhere private, somewhere no one would find him, somewhere secluded. Allowing his body to lead the way as his mind starts to grow cloudy, Jason stumbles his way through the snow-covered trees, back to the one place that was all his. The one place that the stench of Sonny and Carly both has never touched. His first home. The abandoned boxcar.

Making it out of the foliage, Jason feels his body start to shut down, a part of him believing this to be a fitting end for a man like himself. Just as he drops to his knees, the pain becoming unbearably persistent, his eyes focus on a woman sitting in the boxcar, an unfamiliar yet beautiful face. As his eyes meet hers, he can see that she was also in a world of pain, not physically, but still. She knows. She understands. And, in that moment, as he stares into her eyes, he feels something damn near serenity. Yes. This is a good way for his life to end. As his body falls forward, he expects the cold embrace of snow, the ground currently covered in it, but his body falls into something warm instead. Something warm and gentle. A pair of icy blue eyes were the last thing he sees before he slips from consciousness.

* * *

.

* * *

Elizabeth had been so lost in the scenery that she almost jumped out of her skin when a man in a leather jacket stumbled his way into the clearing. For a moment, they simply stare at each other as she tries to figure out who he was and what he wanted. Then, as he dropped to his knees, she saw it, blood. He's injured. Jumping off the boxcar, she runs to him just as he's about to fall face down on the ground, catching him just as he falls forward. She didn't have much time. She needed to get him into the boxcar before he's completely dead weight. Struggling slightly, somehow she manages to get him inside, knowing it had to be warmer inside than on the snow outside.

Settling him down against the wall, Elizabeth has a realization, she knows him, he's Emily's brother. Reaching into her pockets, she searches for her phone, cursing herself when she finds that it's not there. She had left it at home in her studio, not wanting to have her dinner interrupted, how stupid she had been. What does she do now? God, what was there for her to do now? Taking a deep breath, she gently peels away his shirt from the wound, seeing that it was a truly horrifying wound, most likely from a gunshot, given his choice in careers.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Elizabeth starts pacing back and forth in front of him, needing to figure this out before he bleeds to death. "Oh, god, what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe I can help?" a voice takes her by surprise, causing her to turn to the door to see who was there, relaxing at the sight of a familiar face. "Elizabeth, right?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth shakes her head, remembering him from the dinner, one of the many regulars.

"I'm Johnny O'Brien. I work with Jason," he says with a slight smile. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, please," Elizabeth says quickly, having no idea how to help Emily's brother, praying that he does. "He's hurt real bad...I barely got him inside before he completely passed out."

"I'm gonna do my best to help him out," Johnny says, dropping the medical bag down beside Jason, knowing he was in for a tough battle with the amount of blood already lost. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to...he's safe with me."

"No...it's okay," Elizabeth assures. "I don't mind."

"Okay," Johnny smiles slightly. "You might want to look away for this part, though...I'm gonna cut off his shirt and sew up the wound."

"Okay," she whispers, taking a deep breath before turning away from the two men. "I'll be right outside."

Johnny waits long enough for her to get outside before he gets started on patching up his friend, knowing that this would be the defining moment, where Jason will either survive this bullet wound or succumb to it. Thankfully the bullet was a through and through, glad to not have to dig out the bullet. He tried that once and it just wasn't pretty. Using his unconscious state to get the task completed, Johnny finishes him up and straps a bandage around him before he works on waking him up. A decent amount of adrenaline should do it.

"Hey, man," Johnny voices when Jason's eyes finally open. "You really had me worried there for a second. Do you know where you are?"

"Boxcar," he says plainly. "How did you find me?"

"Took a wild guess," Johnny admits. "Figured something happened between you and the boss, something big enough to have you walking away without seeing the doctor...this was the only place I could think of that didn't deal with Mr. C."

"The girl..." Jason says carefully, not seeing her in the immediate area.

"Right outside," Johnny informs. "I think you scared her half to death."

"Take her and go," Jason states, laying his head back against the wall. "I'll be fine now."

"Sure you will," Johnny scoffs, his friend living up to his reputation of being the worst patient in history. "I leave you here, you'll die."

"You don't and I'll shoot you."

"Right," Johnny rolls his eyes. "Because you're in the condition to do such a thing."

"John."

"Not leaving you, man," Johnny says seriously. "Tell me where to take you and we can all get out of here. Jake's?"

"No."

"Because of Sonny?" Johnny questions, getting his answer when Jason merely glares at him. "Okay...what about a safe house?"

"No."

"Well, then where the hell should I take you, dammit?" Johnny snaps, groaning when Jason falls unconscious yet again. "Just great."

"Um...Johnny," Elizabeth voices from the doorway before climbing back into the boxcar. "If he needs a place to stay...he can stay at my studio. I don't get any visitors there...he'd be safe."

"You'd do that for him?" Johnny questions curiously, seeing something in her eyes that had him a little intrigued. "Why?"

"He's Emily's brother," Elizabeth explains. "And she's one of my closest friends...I'd like to help if I can...I really don't mind."

"Yeah, okay, that could work," Johnny says after a long moment of thought, knowing Jason wants a place out of Sonny's reach, how much farther could he get than this girl's studio, right? "Here, take my keys, you'll need to drive while I keep him steady in the backseat. You think you can handle that?"

"Y-Yeah," Elizabeth replies carefully. "I can do that."

"Okay," Johnny smiles slightly. "Go on ahead. We've been here for too long as it is. I'll be right behind you."

Elizabeth quickly makes her way to the waiting SUV, starting it up and turning on the heater, taking off once Johnny has Jason secured in the backseat. Johnny wasn't at all sure what happened between his friend and the boss, but he has a pretty good idea what it was. Seeing the distraught look on Carly's face when she was kicked out of Sonny's penthouse, it was clear that the boss might have been incapable of keeping his pants zipped. Whatever the case may be, Johnny will honor his friend's wishes and keep Sonny out of the loop for as long as he can manage. Though, to pull that off, he just may need his partner, Francis Corelli, knowing he couldn't really lie to the man, even if he wanted to. His partner was just that good.

"Okay, so, these are the antibiotics and these are the pain killers," Johnny explains the two medicine bottles, instructing her on how to administer the dosages. "You can still back out, you know? You don't have to care for him, too. The studio is more than enough."

"It's not just a studio...it's also my apartment," Elizabeth admits. "I'll be okay, truly...I don't mind helping him."

"Well, if you're sure, then okay," Johnny says after a moment. "I put my card on the table. Call if either of you need anything, okay? I'll try to pop by every now and again, but it won't be too often. Since Jason doesn't want our boss to know where he is, it'll draw too much suspicion if I'm constantly going to a random studio while he's apparently missing."

"I understand," Elizabeth assures with a slight smile. "We'll be okay. Promise."

"Okay," Johnny lets out a soft sigh before pulling open the door. "Just...keep him alive, okay?"

"That's the plan."

Elizabeth could see that Johnny was worried about his friend, but he also knows that he can't stay there if he wants to keep Jason's location hidden. Shutting the door behind him, Elizabeth leans against the back of the door, letting out a deep sigh. The whole situation happened so quickly that she couldn't even begin to understand how all of this happened. One minute, she's flooded with anger at the end of her relationship with her boyfriend and the next...the next minute, she's flooded with fear and worry over her best friend's brother. Pushing away from the door, she walks over to kneel beside him, adjusting the wet rag on his forehead when he begins to stir, knowing that keeping his temperature down is essential at the moment. With them unable to consult an actual doctor, Johnny's treatment will have to do, and hopefully, it'll be enough to save Jason's life.


	2. Unexplainable

**Title:** Broken and Beautiful  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family/Romance

**Chapter Two: **Unexplainable

Days have passed since Jason has found himself at the mercy of one of the last few innocent people this town has to offer and Johnny was growing more frustrated as Sonny pushes the men to flip every stone until Jason is found. It hadn't taken much to get the truth out of Carly, but it still didn't change the fact that it made Johnny sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He knows that Sonny probably had a reason, one only logical to the man himself, but the fact of the matter is that he betrayed Jason in a way that Sonny would never forgive anyone else for. To think that he believes himself redeemable after that, Johnny just isn't sure he wants to be present for the fallout from this betrayal, not when his future is tied in deep with both men.

"Hey, kid," his partner, Francis, greets him as Johnny drops down into his desk chair across from him, thankful for the bigger office. "How's it?"

"Same," Johnny says plainly, removing his gun to place it in the holster strapped to the bottom of his desk. "He hasn't regained consciousness just yet, but his vitals are still stable. Small miracles, right?"

"Yeah," Francis says with a sigh, knowing that, until Jason is back on his feet, it's their job to keep him hidden. Even if that means from Sonny, himself. "This girl you've got watching out for him, how well do you know her?"

"As well as you, I'd suspect," Johnny replies simply. "On record, she's clean, no ties to anything remotely antagonistic. From the short time I've spent with her, I'm confident that she's good people."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Francis eyes him curiously, seeing something in his eyes that had him intrigued. "What is it?"

"It's nothing definite," Johnny says carefully. "But...you remember that feeling you had when you saw me and Miah for the first time?"

"Really?" Francis hadn't expected that. "You sure?"

"Not entirely, but I finally get what you meant," Johnny explains. "Time will tell if it amounts to the same outcome."

"True," Francis agrees, rising from his seat and sliding into his jacket. "Later, kid."

"Hey, where you heading?" Johnny asks, jumping to his feet. "I thought we were doing the books."

"Given what you just said," Francis says as he pulls open the door. "I think a formal introduction is in order. Half-hour at most."

Shutting the door behind him, Francis makes his way out of the main warehouse, going it on foot since he wasn't traveling too far. He just needed to hit up the local supermarket, pick up some supplies and groceries, before popping in to check on the studio dwellers. Knowing his partner, Elizabeth should know what he looks like, giving him a smoother introduction than if he just popped in as a stranger. Had he known that there would be quite a good amount of stairs, Francis might have dialed back on what he bought, but there was no turning back now.

"Shh..." Elizabeth says gently as Jason begins to toss around, her heart going out to him as his body tries to fight off the infection, his skin warm to the touch. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. Just...just relax...please. The medicine should be kicking in soon just...just relax. I'm right here."

Gently placing the wet rag back on his forehead after refreshing it in the bowl of water, Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh as she gently runs her fingers through his hair, knowing that it helped relax him when he starts to grow fussy. Though his temperature is still higher than she'd like, it has gone down some and the bleeding has nearly stopped, the wound starting to heal itself. All things that lend to a hopeful outlook on his situation. He can really make it past this. Hearing a knock on the door, Elizabeth takes in a deep steady breath before walking over to check the peephole, undoing the locks at the sight of Johnny's partner.

"Hi," Elizabeth greets him, stepping aside quickly. "Please, come in, before anyone sees you."

"How is he?" Francis questions, walking into the studio to drop the bags down on the table, turning to her after she shuts the door and sets the locks.

"Better," Elizabeth admits, glancing over at Jason for a moment before turning back to Francis. "Is everything okay? I wasn't expecting another batch of supplies for a few more days."

"Just wanted to get introductions out of the way," Francis assures her. "Formalities and such."

"Right," Elizabeth shakes her head, guessing she should have figured as much. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Corelli."

"Francis will do just fine," Francis says gently. "Listen, I know Johnny has given you his card, but I'd like to give you mine, as well. In case you need anything else, art supplies maybe, just give me a call."

"That's okay," Elizabeth shakes her head at the offer, tucking the card into her pocket. "Supplies for Jason is more than enough..."

"Look, I know what it's like to not want to accept things from others," Francis says carefully. "But you're really putting yourself on the line to keep my friend alive. Someone that means relatively nothing to you. So, if buying you some art supplies will help you through this time, I truly don't mind providing them. Just let me know what you need and I'll have them delivered. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispers, gaining the understanding that he was just as stubborn as Johnny in that department, if not more stubborn. "Thanks, Francis."

"Sure," Francis smiles slightly. "Those should last you a while, but feel free to let either of us know if you'll be needing more."

"Wil do," Elizabeth assures. "Really, thanks."

"Thank you for keeping him safe," Francis counters with gratitude. "See you later."

Showing him out, Elizabeth waits for him to turn away before she closes the door and sets the locks, making her way over to the table to put away the supplies. She was just finishing up when she heard the soft whispers coming from the couch, bringing a smile to her face as she walked over to kneel by his side. It took a minute, but his eyes eventually opened and she was met with the deepest blue that's she's ever seen in her life. Confusion registered for a moment, but soon his thoughts gathered and he was clear in the situation he's been placed.

"Hi," she whispers, gently removing the rag when he tries to do so himself. "I'm Elizabeth..."

"Jason," he replies, accepting the drink of water when she offers it, allowing her to help him drink it. "Where am I?"

"My studio," Elizabeth explains as she sets the cup down. "I offered when Johnny couldn't think of a place to take you. He and Francis are the only visitors I have. You'll be safe here."

"You look familiar."

"I'm friends with Emily," Elizabeth says carefully. "Have been for a while now."

"Right," Jason recalls having seen her a few times with his sister, but it didn't register right away. "I remember."

"Listen, why don't I make you some soup?" Elizabeth questions. "Now that you're conscious, it'll be good to get something nutritious in you. Do you think you'll be able to keep it down?"

"Maybe."

"Not a big fan of soup, huh?" Elizabeth guesses by his tone though his face doesn't give much away. "That's okay. I'm not too big on soup either, but my grandfather had a trick to make it more palatable. He taught me how to do it shortly before he passed. You just relax and I'll quickly whip something up."

Relaxing against the cushions of the couch, Jason watches as she gets to work on making him soup, not at all convinced that she could make him like soup of any form, but not wanting to crush her optimism either. After a few moments, Jason's eyes start to close, his body deciding that rest would do some good while he waited. It was just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness that the soft sound of Elizabeth humming filtered through the haze.

Slowly his eyes open once again to fall upon her, a soft smile touching his lips as he watched her by the stove humming some kind of tune. At that moment, he could do nothing more than just watch the girl that's clearly given so much to save his life. To think that his absentminded choice to go to the boxcar made this moment possible. What are the chances? Before long, Elizabeth shuts off the stove and pours the soup into a bowl. Just as she turns around to bring it to him, their eyes meet, causing her to pause in her steps for a moment. As a gentle smile touches her lips, she moves towards the couch, helping him to eat as he adjusts into a slightly propped position.

"Tell me, what's the verdict?" Elizabeth says after feeding him a couple of spoonfuls. "Is it as horrible as you thought?"

"No," he admits, thoroughly surprised that he actually likes the way the soups tastes. "It's good."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Elizabeth says as she scoops up another spoonful. "I know you must be tired so I'll try to make this quick. Lord knows you need all the rest you can get."

He had an argument ready to go, a damn good one to get her to leave, but the words never formed. As he sat there, allowing her to feed him the soup she had so generously made for him, Jason Morgan was at a loss for words. There was just so many things wrong with his presence in her studio, in her life, but he made no effort to voice any of it. Not when she looked at him the way she does, with that smile that just warms the room somehow, as if she were happy to have him there.

From the feeling in his side, he knows that he's been there for a while, the pain not as prominent as it had been when he was shot. Factoring that in with the fact that he's still in that studio, Johnny has done quite an impressive job of keeping Sonny in the dark, he'll have to pay the guy back with a vacation once he's back on his feet. Knowing Johnny, though, he'll probably be owing Francis, as well. The kid couldn't do too much without Francis pitching in, it's just how they work.

Obliging Elizabeth as she instructs him to lay back down and get some rest, he lets out a deep breath as he relaxes against the cushions once again. Slowly but surely the fatigue ways him down, pulling him into unconsciousness, but not before the sound of her humming filters into his mind once again. As she continues to hum, Jason can feel himself relaxing into an almost tranquil state of being, her humming echoing through his mind as he's dragged deep into a well-needed slumber.

"So..." Johnny drags out as his partner retakes his seat across from him. "Your thoughts, oh, wise one?"

"You're right," Francis says simply, pulling out the books for them to look over. "There's something there."

"See," Johnny replies with a smirk. "Told you so."

"Real mature, kid," Francis shakes his head. "Let's get this done before Sonny comes wandering in for an update."

"How much longer do you think we can keep Sonny from finding out?"

"As long as we keep our visits to a minimum, make sure no one follows us when we do stop by," Francis shrugs. "For as long as Jason needs, I suppose."

"Dare to wager a guess on what'll happen when he returns?"

"Not at all," Francis says plainly. "That's one fight I don't want any stakes in."


	3. Confessions

**Title:** Broken and Beautiful  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family/Romance

**Chapter Three:** Confessions

Standing by the window, staring down upon the docks, Elizabeth could feel her entire being start to tense, watching as Lucky and her sister stand facing each other, holding hands. A part of her wanted to get the heaviest thing in the studio and drop it on top of them. The other part wished she had water balloons stashed somewhere, juvenile, maybe, but oh so worth it. Seeing them together sent a dull ache through her heart knowing that it would probably be a reoccurring event for the foreseeable future.

Jason had been subtly watching her from his position on the couch, a confusion flooding him at the sight of her tensing up, curious as to what could affect her in such a way. Carefully rising to his feet, he silently makes his way over to the window, surprised to find a couple standing on the docks. The guy, he knows, Luke's son, but the girl seemed vaguely familiar, he just couldn't place it.

"You okay?" Jason questions, smiling slightly when she turns to him in confusion. "You look tense."

"I..." Elizabeth sighs, shaking her head before gesturing to the two on the docks. "Them."

"They hurt you," Jason voices, not really a question, it was clear that they did something to her.

"In a way," Elizabeth admits, staring down at them as they hold each other close. "My sister and my ex-boyfriend. I caught them in bed together...right in the middle of the act...in the same bed that we..."

What are the chances, he thought to himself, to have been pushed to the same place for the same reason? Taking a deep breath, he gently wraps one arm around her from behind, allowing her to nestle in close as they watched the two walk off. For a moment, she just lays her head back against his chest, her eyes shut tight as she tries to come to terms with the reality that is now her own. They stay like that for a long moment before a knock on the door pulls them out of the moment they had found themselves in.

"That should be Johnny," Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh, turning around to wrap her arms around, returning the favor he had given to her. "Thank you."

Before he could say anything, she carefully removes herself from his hold to walk over to the door and let Johnny in. Taking the bags from Johnny, she gets started on putting things away while Johnny shuts the door and slides the locks into place. Taking a deep breath to control his inner thoughts, Jason carefully makes his way over to Elizabeth to help her put things away. She tries to stop him, but it was clear to her that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Okay, so, I've already made some soup for lunch, you just have to reheat it for a few minutes before you can eat," Elizabeth explains as she walks over to pick up her jacket and bag. "I'll only be gone for about an hour, two at most, then I'll be right back here."

"Don't rush," Jason says with a slight smile. "I'll be okay."

"Okay," Elizabeth says after a moment before turning to Johnny. "You take care of him."

"With my life," Johnny assures. "Enjoy your lunch with your grandmother, we'll be fine."

"Thanks, I will," Elizabeth says, turning to meet Jason's eyes for a moment, this being the first time she's leaving the studio since she brought him there. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Go," he says gently. "I'll be okay."

She hesitates for just a moment longer before pulling open the door and walking out, making sure to set the locks before she makes her way out of the building. She's been putting off lunch with her grandmother for as long as she could manage, but she knew that today was the last straw. If she didn't have lunch with her grandmother today, the elder lady would feel inclined to visit the studio and Elizabeth couldn't risk that. So, with no other choice in the matter, Elizabeth sets off for the diner where she'll meet her grandmother and have lunch before making her way back to the studio.

"Elizabeth, my dear, what perfect timing," Audrey voices when they arrive at the diner simultaneously. "I'm glad you could take some time to have lunch with me."

"Of course, Grams," Elizabeth says softly, accepting the hug from her grandmother before they make their way inside. "Any table preferences?"

"That one," Audrey gestures to the table by the jukebox, taking a seat as Elizabeth does. "Catch me up. How have you been? It seems like it's been weeks since I saw you last. Have you been eating well? Bobbie told me you quit working here at the diner."

"I've been okay and, yes, I have been eating," Elizabeth explains. "As for the job...it didn't seem appropriate to keep it."

"Ah...am I correct in assuming it has to do with Luke's boy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth admits, letting out a sigh as their usuals are placed down in front of them. "Thanks, Tammy."

"No sweat, Liz," Tammy says, giving Elizabeth's hand a gentle squeeze. "I hope you know I'm here for you, love."

"I know," she says softly, smiling as Tammy gives her a nod before turning and walking off. "Food looks good."

"What am I missing?" Audrey questions, looking at her curiously. "Clearly, I'm missing something."

"Gram..."

"What exactly happened between you and Lucky?"

Before she could say much of anything, Sara and Lucky come walking into the diner, clearly heading for the stairs when they spot the two of them at the table. Looking at them from afar had been bad enough, seeing them all mushy face, it was sickening but bearable. Seeing them up close, disgust is the main feeling flooding through her, disgust with herself for trusting them in the first place.

"Really, Lizzie, you went running to Grams," Sara scoffs, unable to believe she'd stoop so low, the look on Audrey's face made her furious with her sister. "Slapping Lucky wasn't bad enough, you had to go and tell Gram that you caught us sleeping together?"

"I didn't," Elizabeth states sternly, displeased with her outright confession in the middle of the diner. "You just did."

"Elizabeth, lunch has been quite lovely," Audrey says, setting down her napkin as she rises to her feet. "I expect to see you at the hospital for the Christmas party."

"Yes, of course, Grams," Elizabeth voices, rising to her feet, uncertain of just what was happening. "I'll be there as a volunteer."

"As I had expected," Audrey says, eyeing Sara intently. "As for you young lady...let's go. Now."

"Gram...I can explain..." Sara tries to plead her case, but Audrey doesn't falter, forcing Sara to kiss Lucky goodbye and leave the diner with her grandmother.

"Liz..." Lucky tries to speak, needing to say something in defense of his girlfriend.

"Don't," Elizabeth states sternly. "Just don't."

Leaving the diner, Elizabeth makes her way back to the studio, thoroughly done with the outside world. It wasn't until she was climbing the stairs to the studio that her emotions truly took hold of her. Every part of her wanted to slap Lucky again, to just beat him into a bloody pulp, but that wouldn't prove to hold any worth. He made his choice and so did Sara, there was no use in dwelling in the past any longer. Sitting down just outside her studio, she takes a moment to regroup, to regain control of herself before she walks inside.

"No," Jason states into the phone, knowing it was premature to call Sonny now, but distinctly aware that Sonny won't ease up on the guys until he makes it clear to him. "I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"How long are things going to be like this?" Sonny dares to ask, needing to know, almost desperately so.

"You did this," Jason replies firmly. "I'll only say this once...stop looking for me. I'll return when I'm ready."

"But you are coming back, right?" Sonny pushes on. "Once you're back on your feet..."

"Sonny."

"Okay, okay, I'll take what I can get," Sonny lets out a deep sigh. "We'll talk when you return."

"Sure," Jason says before turning off the phone and handing it off to Johnny, knowing that'll keep Sonny placated enough for now. "That should keep him from looking, but you both should keep your distance just in case."

"We'll come when you call," Johnny assures, sliding into his jacket. "Minimize supply dropoffs to once a week."

"That'll work," Jason agrees. "Thanks."

"Just get yourself back on the job," Johnny says simply. "Don't know how much longer I can take going over the books and profit logs. I'm starting to dream numbers in place of Miah. Lord knows if I have to look over another shipment route, I'll start growing barnacles in those dreams, as well."

"Noted," Jason replies plainly, turning to the door when it opens far enough to allow her to walk in before she shuts it closed behind her. "Hey."

"Hey," she says as she leans against the door. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Jason assures. "Johnny was just leaving."

"Right," Johnny says after a sideglance at Jason, turning to Elizabeth soon after. "Jason'll fill you in on the changes. You got our numbers if you need anything."

"I know," she says, pushing away from the door so he can head out. "We'll be okay."

Elizabeth waits long enough for Johnny to walk out before shutting the door and sliding down to sit with her back against it. She didn't know just how truly draining the day could be with having the deal with her sister and her ex-boyfriend, who just happens to be her sister's current boyfriend. Could life get any more complicated? Meeting his eyes, Elizabeth lets out a soft sigh, a look of understanding gracing Jason's face as he lightly pats the spot next to him on the couch.

"I'd join you, but..." Jason voices, gesturing to his side that hasn't quite healed yet.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying," Elizabeth agrees, slowly making her way over to the couch to sit beside him, leaning against his good side as he drapes his arm around her. "Would you believe me if I said I was okay?"

"Would it be the truth?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"I saw them at the diner while I was having lunch with my grandmother," Elizabeth explains. "To see them together...I just...I don't know. Maybe some distance could do me some good."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "Is it why you were at the boxcar?"

"Yeah," Jason concedes. "I was ready to give up. To just be done with it all."

"Was?" Elizabeth repeats carefully. "You changed your mind?"

"Yes."

"How?" Elizabeth asks with true curiosity. "How did you start to move past it?"

"Something my sister once said," Jason concedes. "She believes that everything happens for a reason."

"Is that what you believe?"

"I didn't," Jason replies. "Till now."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of us ending up in the same place for the same reason," Jason says carefully. "Seems more than just coincidence."

"Everything happens for a reason," she voices as she meets his eyes, mulling it over for a moment. "You should get some rest. Have you taken your medication yet?"

"Just before you came," Jason assures. "I'm not too tired."

"Okay, so, what do you feel like doing?" Elizabeth questions, leaning back to meet his eyes. "I can teach you to sketch, maybe? It could help take my mind off everything."

"That's one of the things I'm incapable of."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No..."

"Then how do you know?" she counters with ease, a soft smile touching her lips. "Please? It'll really help me."

"Something tells me you're not taking no for an answer."

"Smart man," she says, reaching over to grab her sketchbook and pencil set. "It won't be too torturous. Promise."

He was close to denying the whole thing, but her optimism for the situation stops any form of objection from him. Knowing it probably won't amount to anything, Jason settles in beside her, listening intently as she shows him steps on how to draw. At first, the effort put into it just gives him a headache, but then she switches things up to teach him a different technique that works to his limitations. A numbers technique. Taking the shapes of numbers to create an image upon the paper. By the end of the session, even he was impressed by his sketch.

"See?" Elizabeth says, gently running her fingers over the image on the paper. "Wasn't so bad, huh?"

"No," he replies as his eyes drift from her eyes to her lips. "Not at all."

In all seemed to happen so fast yet painstakingly slow as his lips gently pressed against hers and her eyes slowly closed, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek as her hand grips his forearm for balance. It was soft, it was slow, and it had been everything he never thought it could be. He couldn't possibly put it into words how different it was to kiss her. It was unimaginable. Not that he could truly imagine anything. From experience, however, from experience, it was definitely different. Good different.

"Thank you," he whispers, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, their foreheads touching as their eyes remained closed. "I didn't think I was capable of that."

"Of kissing?" she questions teasingly, trying to get ahold of her ever beating heart, flooded by a myriad of emotions.

"Sketching," he replies with a hint of laughter in his tone, pulling away to meet her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she says as a smile graced her lips. "Rest. I'll get started on dinner."

Though he wanted to fight it, Jason could feel his body dragging under, allowing her to pull away and head to the cabinet as he moved into a laying position to get some rest. Elizabeth was halfway through with dinner, settling it on a simmer, when she walks over to the table to lift Jason's sketch into her hands. It touched her deep in her heart to see something created by someone who thought themselves incapable.

Walking to the closet, Elizabeth pulls out a picture frame that fits the sketch, removing the landscape image from within to place the sketch inside. Glancing around the studio, she spots the perfect place to hang the sketch, smiling softly once it's set in place. Beautiful. Admiring it for a moment, she makes her way back over to the cooking, making sure it's cooking well, thankful that it is. Leaning against the table, watching Jason as he lays fast asleep, a small smile touches her lips as remnant feelings of his lips against her shadows over her.

"Everything happens for a reason," she whispers, taking all that has happened into account as she watches over him, wondering if it really was by fate's design that they happened to meet in that snow-covered area in the woods by that abandoned boxcar. "I think I'm okay with that."


	4. Angel or Star

**Title:** Broken and Beautiful  
**Category:** TV Shows » General Hospital  
**Author:** Undesired Results  
**Language:** English  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Family/Romance

**Chapter Four: **Angel or Star

Bundled up in the thickest jacket she owns, Elizabeth silently makes her way through the Christmas Tree Lot, needing to find the perfect little tree for her studio. It couldn't be too big because she'd have to carry the thing up the stairs herself, but it couldn't be too small as to not fit any gifts underneath it. She was so entranced by the moment, watching families wander about in search of the perfect tree, that she was confused by the sound of an argument brewing just off to the side.

"Not even the holidays can stop Carly from being Carly," Emily voices from beside her, smiling slightly when Elizabeth turns to look at her in confusion. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"That's okay," Elizabeth replies, turning away from Carly as she storms off with the lot attendant in tow. "Shopping for a tree?"

"Yeah," Emily confirms. "For Nikolas. He's somewhere around here. Kind of lost him in the big tree section."

"That can happen," she replies knowingly, having lost Lucky there once for the same reason. "I can help you look for him."

"That'd be great," Emily accepts happily. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about that day in the diner..."

"You don't have to explain."

"I feel like I do," Emily admits. "We haven't seen each other since then and I just hate to think what you must think of us..."

"Neither of you is responsible for Lucky's choices," Elizabeth says simply, walking with her to the big tree section. "I don't blame you guys."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that," Emily sighs in relief. "I swear, I wanted to stick around till you guys left for dinner, but Nikolas felt like you'd appreciate it if we weren't."

"He was right," Elizabeth admits. "Especially after what happened."

"Yeah..." Emily shakes her head. "I can't believe they'd do that to you...it's just repulsive."

"There he is," Elizabeth points Nikolas out, thankful to be off the topic of her failed relationship with the guy she had envisioned her entire life with. "Hey, Nikolas!"

"Liz," he voices happily, shaking hands with one of the workers before walking over to hug her tightly. "I've missed you."

"Same here," Elizabeth replies, pulling away with a slight smile on her face. "Thanks for giving me space to deal with it all."

"Of course," Nikolas says without hesitation. "I saw your name on the volunteer list."

"Yeah, I'll be there bright and early," Elizabeth assures. "Although that elf costume might give me some pause..."

"You'll look great," Nikolas assures. "Have you found a tree yet?"

"Not quite," Elizabeth admits. "All these trees just don't seem to go with my small studio, you know?"

"Right," Nikolas shakes his head. "Come to think of it, I saw a bunch of small trees a while back that are sidelined for disposal. Maybe one of them will suit your place."

"Maybe," Elizabeth agrees. "Can you show me where?"

"Of course," Nikolas says without hesitation. "It's just down this way. It's not that far from here."

"So, Liz, what are your plans for the holiday?" Emily questions as they walk to the area where they have small trees. "Maybe, if you're not busy, we can all get together on Spoon Island for dinner."

"Don't the Quartermaines usually go all out for Christmas?" Elizabeth counters curiously. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to duck out on that."

"I know," Emily sighs. "It's just that we haven't hung out since...you know..."

"And we'll hang out soon," Elizabeth assures. "After the holidays. Once things settle down. We'll set something up. Promise."

"Okay," Emily smiles softly. "After the holidays."

"We're agreed," Nikolas voices with a chuckle. "Here we are."

Do you know that moment when the sunlight casts over an object like a gift from the heavens and you just know that it's the one you've been looking for? It was something like that as she walked over to the group of trees and one sat upon the table underneath a ray of light. It was beautiful. Not too big, not too small, and the leaves weren't sparse. It was perfect. Taking the tree from the tree disposal man, happy to have gotten one at no cost, Elizabeth thanks the man before turning to her friends.

"It's a great tree," Nikolas comments with a smile. "See you at the hospital?"

"See you there," Elizabeth assures. "Thanks for helping me find the perfect tree."

"What are friends for, right?" Nikolas replies simply, hugging her goodbye before Emily does the same. "Take care of yourself."

"Always," Elizabeth says simply. "See you guys later."

Walking off, Elizabeth carries the tree back to her studio, enjoying the chilly air as she makes her way home. Once she gets the tree home, she'll pull out whatever decorations she has stored away in the closet and get started on decorating the tree. Maybe even decorate the studio a bit. With the gifts all wrapped up, both hers and Jason's alike, all that was left was to decorate the tree and place the gifts underneath them.

Though she isn't quite certain he's well enough to make the venture, Jason will be making his way to the hospital to place his gift to Michael under the tree, ensuring the boy gets it without having to entertain Carly in the process. Something she can't exactly argue with. He made a valid point. Besides, he's just about healed, so, it shouldn't have any adverse effects in the grand scheme of things.

"Looks like someone's feeling a lot better," Elizabeth comments when she walks into the studio to find Jason doing push-ups on the floor. "Though, one could argue that too much physical strain could be more harmful than beneficial to one's recovery. I thought we agreed not to overdo it."

"We did," Jason confirms, a slight smirk on his lips as he moves to his feet. "I'm not being excessive."

"Good," she smiles softly. "How's the wound?"

"Itches less," Jason admits. "This the tree you chose?"

"Yup," Elizabeth says as she sets it down on the table. "Now to decorate it."

Though he didn't believe the tree could hold up many decorations, he could see just how much she loves the thing, so, he'll refrain from bursting her bubble on it. Not that it made much difference. One look at his face and she could tell that he was doubtful about her little tree. Of course, the mere idea of his doubt has propelled her into proving to him that it truly is the perfect tree. Regardless of its size. Looking upon the small thing, he was quite intrigued to see her do just that, pitching in when she requests it of him. Paper chains.

"See," Elizabeth says as she takes a step back to look at the tree. "It's perfect."

"Yeah," Jason smiles softly, impressed with the little thing, finding it quite to his taste. "It's..."

"Oh, gosh," Elizabeth laughs softly. "How could I forget. Where did I put them?"

Watching her as she ruffles through the bags, clearly trying to find something, Jason waits patiently as she searches the closet for whatever it is that she's looking for. The sound of triumph escaping her lips signals that she has found what she's looking for, simply standing by as she makes her way back over to him with a box in her hands. Eyeing her curiously, he watches as she sets the box down and pulls out two tree toppers, an angel and a star. Of course.

"Well?" she questions him, an arch in her eyebrow as she looks at him. "Which one shall we use?"

"Does it matter?"

"The tree topper ties the entire thing together," Elizabeth says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "We need the right topper for our first tree."

"Our first tree, huh?"

"I, uh, well..." Elizabeth hadn't realized that's what she said until it came out of his mouth, realizing just what she had implied by that statement. "I just meant..."

"I know," Jason says gently before stepping up to her, carefully taking the angel out of her hands. "The angel."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth questions, acutely aware of the nonexistent space between them.

"Angels are meant to watch over things, right?" he questions, looking down at the angel in his hand. "Just like you did for me."

"I..." Elizabeth didn't see what she did in the same light as an angel, but she could see that it means a lot to him, so, she smiles and shakes her head. "Yeah. The angel will be perfect."

"May I?"

"Sure," Elizabeth says with a tilt of her head.

Placing the angel atop the tree, the two take a step back to just admire the tree for a moment, both satisfied with the way that the tree turned out. After a long moment, the two walk to where they stored their gifts, bringing it over to the table to put beneath the tree. With Christmas music playing in the background, placing gifts beneath the tree, the spirit of Christmas could be felt completely within the small studio, a smile on both their faces as they set their presents down.

"Any preference for dinner tomorrow?" Elizabeth questions as they sit down to have lunch. "I was thinking that I'd grab some food from Kelly's and we can have dinner in."

"Sounds good," Jason agrees. "I have to meet with Sonny after the hospital, but I'll be back before dinner."

"You gonna be okay?" Elizabeth questions him curiously, knowing the situation that stands between him and his best friend.

"Yeah," Jason replies. "Can't run forever."

"Right," Elizabeth says in thought, wondering if she could ever see her sister or Lucky in a better light.

"It's not the same," Jason says, causing her to look up at him curiously. "Sonny and I...we have the business. I can't walk away completely. Even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah. But I can't," Jason admits. "All I can do is figure out what's left and go from there."

"Must be hard," Elizabeth replies, a little saddened to hear that he couldn't just cut all ties to the person that betrayed him. "I hope it works out for you."

"About dinner," Jason says after a moment of thought. "Why don't I take care of things?"

"Um, sure, okay," Elizabeth shakes her head. "That'd be great."

"Okay."

Before they could say much more than that, a knock sounds at the door, Elizabeth walking over to the door to pull it open to Francis and Johnny. Strange. They rarely came at the same time. Stepping aside, Elizabeth allows them to walk inside, making sure to do the locks once they're inside. Johnny and Francis both take a moment to look at the tree that they put together, both hiding their surprise at the fact that Jason helped her decorate it. Interesting.

"Well, we just thought we'd both come by before we head out of town to visit family," Francis explains as Johnny sets down the supplies on the table. "We threw in a few art supplies with the usual supplies. I don't know much about art stuff, but the lady at the art supply store said that they were high end, so, I hope they'll do."

"And don't forget presents," Johnny mentions, holding up the bag that they had brought with them, handing it to Elizabeth. "For Christmas."

"And this," Francis says, holding up another bag, gesturing for her to take it. "is for taking care of our friend. I know he's your friend, as well, but we just felt like we needed to show our appreciation in some way."

"I..." Elizabeth glances between the three men. "I have no words...thank you, guys, for everything. I don't think I could have done any of it without you guys."

"Aw, shucks," Johnny chuckles, accepting the hug from Elizabeth before she does the same to Francis. "Just doing our job."

"Anyway, we better get out of here, leave you guys to it," Francis says after a moment. "We'll see you guys when we get back."

"Safe travels," Jason says, shaking hands with both men. "Come back in one piece."

"Aw, he does care," Johnny comments teasingly, thankful to see that his friend was going to be just fine. "Come on, Francis, before the man says anything to ruin the moment."

"Yeah, sure, kid," Francis shakes his head, letting out a soft chuckle. "Anyway, happy holidays and such. Be sure to take care of yourselves while we're gone."

"Thanks," Elizabeth says happily, pulling open the door to show them out. "Say happy holidays to your families from us."

"Will do," Francis smiles softly. "Take care, Lizzie."

"You too, Fran," she replies softly, watching as they walk off before closing the door and setting the locks. "They are an interesting pair, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"So..." Elizabeth tilts her head almost defiantly. "About tomorrow...you can't laugh..."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Well..." Elizabeth chuckles a little nervously. "...you'll see."


End file.
